Fresa y Chocolate IchiRuki!
by o0 HiKari 0o
Summary: el calor .. una ida al parque .. pueden ocasionar varias situaciones... un one shot 1000000000% ICHIRUKI


un pequeño one shot que se me vino a la mente derrepente , tenia que escribirlo o se me olvida XD y como no... ICHIRUKI!!

yay! espero les guste ^^ y muchas gracias por sus reviews en kawaranai kimochi T_T soy muy feliz XD

* * *

Calor, el maldito calor, el era el causante de los sucesos que estaban a punto de pasar en la vida de Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Ichigo….-lo llamaba la shinigami que estaba sentada a su lado leyendo uno de sus mangas-

-¿¿que quieres enana??-pregunto muy desganado-

-¿¡enana!?-lo golpeo en la cabeza-

-¡auuch!-eso duele enana!!

-¿¿otra vez?? , será mejor que dejes de insultarme si no quieres otro golpe igual, y mira que no tengo ganas, ni energía para atenderte – respondió enojada y cruzada de brazos.-

-¿que rayos quieres?- pregunto Ichigo-

- hace mucho calor Ichigo, y estoy aburrida.

-¿y que quieres que haga?

-haz que deje de hacer tanto calor-dijo con seguridad de que el chico pudiera hacerlo-

-no es mi culpa que este haciendo calor, y¿ como demonios hago para pararlo? – respondió fastidiado-

-bueno, pues entonces me voy-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y Salía por la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para bajar –

-¿y a donde piensas ir enana?-dijo mientras la seguía -

-ya te dije… que no me llames así!!

-pues te lo mereces por irte así nada mas.

-me voy…-dijo y abrió la puerta para después salir a la calle.-

-oye, ¿y no le vas a decir nada al viejo ni a yuzu ni karin?

-Ichigo,¿no pones atención verdad?, tu padre esta trabajando , karin esta en un partido y yuzu se fue de compras , ¿¿en que mundo vives??-se volteo y comenzó a caminar.-

-oyee, espera,- dijo mientras la alcanzaba.- ¿a donde piensas ir?

- donde se me de la gana – respondió enojada.-

-maldita- murmuro, pero Rukia lo escucho-

-¡¿que?! –dijo mientras lo golpeaba-

-ayy! , otra vez, -dijo mientras se tocaba el lugar afectado-

-voy al parque, necesito un poco de aire

-te acompaño…

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba curiosa la pequeña shinigami

- pues… emm porque…, también me aburro y hace mucho calor en casa.- mintió, aunque en parte no era mentira, si se aburría y hacia calor, pero eso no era lo que le decía que fuera, si no que sentía que no debía de dejarla ir sola, conociéndola nunca se sabe que puede pasarle, el sentía que debía protegerla, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque no se figuraba bien la idea del porque.

* * *

-¡Llegamos!-decía muy feliz Rukia mientras miraba alrededor todo lo que había en aquel verde lugar , lleno de niños corriendo por todos lados , picnic en familia, etc. , era un lugar muy agradable.

-¿y que se supone que querías hacer aquí?-pregunto el shinigami sustituto.

-pues quería salir del infierno que hay en tu casa , y….-Rukia salio corriendo hacia lo que a Ichigo le parecieron "Los columpios"-¡espera Rukia! , Maldición, ¿porque sales corriendo tan derrepente?-pregunto cuando la alcanzo.

-Ichigo, ¿como se usa esto?-preguntaba la shinigami que se sentaba en uno de los columpios imitando la acción de un niño que estaba de su lado izquierdo.

-pues te sientas y te empiezas a balancear hacia delante y hacia atrás con el cuerpo-dijo mientras se sentaba en el columpio de lado derecho de Rukia y comenzaba a realizar lo que anteriormente había dicho.

-pe..Pero..-Rukia lo intentaba pero no lograba balancearse bien, entonces Ichigo se paro del columpio y se coloco detrás de ella .

-entonces, déjame ayudarte –dijo y puso sus manos en la pequeña espalda de la shinigami.- sostente fuerte.- después de decir esto le dio un empujón a su compañera y esta comenzó a balancearse, pero pronto el columpio comenzó a aumentar su velocidad…-

-¡más rápido Ichigo!-decía muy divertida Rukia-

-enana, si esto sigue así, vas a salir volando…

-¿¿otra vez??- ¡¡ya te dije que no me llames así!!

-pero si…

-disculpe… ¿me podría pasar esa pelota que esta aun lado suyo por favor?-interrumpió un niño que se encontraba a un lado de Ichigo.

-eh?.. ¿Cual? ¡ah! esta…- se agacho a recoger la pelota pero cuando se levanto no se dio cuenta que Rukia venia de regreso , y todo paso en un segundo…-

-disculpe... Se encuentra bien?-otra vez el niño de hace rato , ahora lo veía en el suelo tirado y con un poco de sangre en la cabeza.-

-¡¡Ichigo!!-dijo Rukia, y de un rápido moviendo salto del columpio aun en moviendo y seguido de esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico ahora tirado en el suelo.-¿estas bien Ichigo?

-auch..-decía mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido-

-perdóneme, es mi culpa que se haya distraído –se disculpaba el pequeño niño con Ichigo-

-no te preocupes , estoy bien – dijo y le dio su pelota – toma , ahora ve a jugar..- y seguido de esto el niño tomo su pelota y se fue de ahí con un pequeño "gracias" antes de irse.-

-eres muy tope Ichigo –decía Rukia.-

-¿¿Que??Pero si…

-bueno ya , ven … - lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo detrás de un árbol- te voy a curar con el kidou , así que no te muevas – dijo y le indico que se sentara para que fuera mas fácil para Rukia tocar su cabeza en donde se había golpeado anteriormente.-

-... Gracias –decía Ichigo mientras era curado por su compañera.-

-no hay problema, pero tienes que estar mas atento a las cosas Ichigo …-y finalmente lo había sanado, se levanto y dijo- pero… me debes una…

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto mientras el también se levantaba.-

-pues que debes de hacer algo por mi ahora, y… ¡¡quiero un helado!!

- … esta bien, ¿porque siempre soy el que acaba perdiendo?

-mira, ahí hay un señor vendiendo helados… ¡vamos! – y volvió a tomar de su mano para arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba el supuesto hombre, llegando Rukia solto a Ichigo y comenzó a examinar los helados.-

-déme uno de chocolate y otro de…. ¿Rukia? ¿Ya te decidiste?-preguntaba Ichigo-

-mmm… de vainilla, no, de chocolate, no espera mmm...…

-Rukia no tenemos todo tu tiempo…

-pero Ichigo…-puso carita con ojitos brillosos, (una mirada a la que Ichigo no se puede negar) – haz lo que quieras…

-¡¡ya se!! ¡¡Quiero uno de fresa por favor!!

-con mucho gusto!! , aquí tienen – dijo aquel hombre y seguido les entrego sus respectivos helados., obviamente Ichigo fue el que pago…

* * *

Iban de regreso a casa cuando a Ichigo se le ocurrió abrir la boca…

-Enana… eres muy indecisa ¿sabes? , - no fue un golpe ni un insulto lo que cobro venganza por Rukia, si no fue el helado de la shinigami el que fue a parar a la cara del chico…-

-ya te lo dije infinidad de veces… que no me llames así – dijo ahora cruzada de brazos-

-maldita…. –dijo y la empezó a perseguir por toda la calle-

-jaja Kurosaki-kun se enfado… uy que miedo… - decía con ese tono de voz tan fastidioso para Ichigo.

-¡¡esta me la pagas enana del demonio!!- gritaba mientras corría por la calle con la cara llena de helado de fresa… parecía un loco…-

-Rukia entro corriendo a la casa y cerro la puerta antes de que Ichigo entrara para darle mas ventaja, subió las escaleras y se escondió en el closet del chico., mientras que Ichigo entraba a la casa como cohete y subía las escaleras en tiempo record aun con el helado en mano para luego buscar a Rukia, sabia muy bien donde podría estar… y si… ahí estaba… en el armario.-

-te encontré ena…-Rukia le había estampado a Kon en la cara…-

-nee-san.. ¿Porque me haces esto?? –Kon salio volando por la ventana todo gracias a "aerolíneas Ichigo" quien lo había mandado aun largo viaje gratuito cortesía de su puño-

-¡Ja! Creíste que me ibas a ganar tan fácilmente… pues deberías saber que…- era hora de la venganza Ichigo aprovecho el momento de gloria de Rukia para estamparle su helado en la cara igual como ella había hecho hace unos momentos con el-

-¡¡venganza completa!!-decía Ichigo triunfante –

- ¡idiota!-dijo y después lo golpeo en la cara.-

-otra vez… Rukia no te cansas de golpearme??

-no, es muy divertido –decía con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-muy bien E-NA-NA…

-¿¿¿como???

-nada… toma – le tendió una toalla con la que se podía limpiar la cara-límpiate, no creo que quieras andar por ahí con la cara llena de chocolate, ¿o si?

-esta bien… -se limpio y después le aventó la toalla en la cara – ahora límpiate tu…

-he descubierto que te gusta lanzarme cosas a la cara …-decía mientras se limpiaba , y Rukia tomaba de nuevo el manga que estaba leyendo hace unas horas y se sentaba en la cama de Ichigo.-

Eres un idiota Ichigo, ¿lo sabes? En ver…-no término la frase porque Ichigo acababa de besarla, era una sensación muy agradable para los dos, tanto que se quedaron así un buen rato y luego se separaron…-

-¿Ichigo?

-rukia… yo te amo…

-…. – Rukia estaba muy sorprendida ante tal declaración del chico.

-Rukia yo… - ahora el fue el que no pudo terminar la frase, pues la shinigami era ahora la que lo interrumpía con uno de sus besos., aunque no duro mucho pues…-

-ichigoooooooooooooo- tu padre esta de regre…..so….-isshin se quedo viendo la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos , su inútil hijo y su amada Rukia-chan Besándose!!!- Masaki!!! No vas a creerlo, tu hijo es un hombree!! Soy tan feliz!!- gritaba mientras salía del cuarto a festejar enfrente del póster de la madre de Ichigo "masaki for ever"

-maldición!! –Decía el shinigami sustituto tratando de golpear a su padre –ahora no va a dejarnos en paz…

-oye Ichigo..

-eh? ¿Que pasa?

-yo también…

-tu también ¿¿que??

-sobre lo que me dijiste hace rato…

-ahh eso..

-yo también te amo…, después de esto Ichigo abrazo a Rukia y esta le dijo.-por cierto… no te limpiaste bien, tus labios sabían a fresa…

-tu tampoco, los tuyos a chocolate…-termino con una sonrisa-

-la próxima vez yo elijo de chocolate – dijo mientras correspondía a la sonrisa del chico.

* * *

bueno , espero que les haya gustado ^^ tengo aun muchos fanfics en mente que ya ire poniendo XD gracias por leer!!


End file.
